


Stay

by Flandusgirl



Series: Gallavich Fics [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, Kisses, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of this scene in 4x08.  Though I loved how it really went, this would have been awesome to see.  </p><p>I do not own any of these characters or the beginning dialogue.  They belong to the brilliant creators of Shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

"You coming back?" Mickey asked with his arms crossed over his chest once Ian's siblings went back downstairs, leaving them alone in Ian's room. 

"Depends." Ian looked up at Mickey with a glint in his eyes. “Will you suck my dick whenever I want?”

“Fuck off.” Mickey scoffed and looked away, his arms tightening. Ian shrugged and looked back down at his notebook, writing something down. Mickey glanced over but tried not to look too curious.

“Whacha writing?” Mickey asked with his eyebrows raised a little. 

“Stuff. Notes. Ideas.” Ian responded vaguely as he waved his hand around in the air as if that would explain what he was doing. There was a long pause, only the sound of the pen scribbling on the paper could be heard. Mickey watched Ian, his mouth opening and closing a few times. 

"I'll do it." Mickey said in a weak voice, looking down.

"Do what?" Ian asked smugly, even though he knew what Mickey was talking about. Mickey sighed through his nose and shook his head a little, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Don't make me say it, asswipe." Mickey said in a weaker voice, looking anywhere but at Ian. 

"No. You need to say it." Ian said softly and Mickey shifted on his feet, looking down at the ground again.

"Seriously?" He asked with slightly raised eyebrows, looking at Ian.

"Yes." Ian nodded, sitting up a little straighter, his eyes never leaving the brunet.

"I'll.." He paused to look towards the door, making sure it was shut. "I'll suck your dick whenever you want." Mickey mumbled, looking at Ian's face somewhat shyly. Ian stood and walked over to Mickey with a small smile.

"Yeah? " He asked softly. "Anything else?" Mickey looked up at Ian as he got closer and he bit his lip again. 

"And... And you can fuck me whenever you want." Mickey murmured, a shiver running through his body at the smug look on Ian's face. Ian reached out to pull Mickey’s arms apart, letting them fall to his sides. 

"And I can kiss you. Whenever and wherever." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Mickey let out a shaky breath and he nodded, staring up into Ian's green eyes. 

"Yeah. You can kiss me whenever and wherever." Mickey whispered before Ian cupped his face and smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

"Good." Ian hummed against his lips. Mickey's eyes fluttered shut at the soft kiss and he tried to kiss back but he was too overwhelmed by everything. 

"Don't leave." Mickey whispered desperately against Ian's lips. The younger looked down at him and cupped his cheek with his palm. 

"Say it." Ian whispered. He needed to hear it from Mickey. "Say it. Please." Mickey blinked his eyes open and looked up at Ian. 

"I..." He paused to swallow thickly before Ian kissed him to get rid of any hesitation. 

"You can do it." Ian's words were soft against his lips. "Come on. Please." Mickey reached up and fisted his hand in Ian's red sweater, not letting go. He took in a deep breath before he stared right into Ian's eyes. 

"I love you." Mickey whispered in the smallest voice, like he was afraid the world would end. Ian smiled widely, his whole body flushing warm as he cracked the biggest smile. 

"I love you, too." Ian let out a relieved laugh, smiling widely. Mickey let out the breath he was holding in when he saw Ian's smile. A smile of his own made it's way to his face and he reached up to wrap his arms around Ian's neck. 

"Fuck. I've wanted to say that forever." He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Ian pulled Mickey close and kissed the top of his head. 

"I know." Ian murmured against his hair. "God. It feels so good for you to say that. To hear it." Mickey smiled and pulled back to kiss Ian's lips. 

"I'm, uh.. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." He mumbled and Ian cupped his face, shaking his head softly. 

"Its okay. Fuck, its okay." Ian smiled, pulling Mickey closer to his chest. Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's short hair at the back of his neck and bit his lip. 

"What now?" Mickey asked, licking his lips softly. 

"I'm staying." Ian smiled down at him, seeing the hope in Mickey's eyes. 

"Really?" Mickey asked, biting his lip to hide his smile. 

"I love you, you ass. Of course I am staying." Ian said softly. Mickey let a small smile form on his lips and he leaned up to kiss Ian again. 

"I'm sorry I made you leave for the army." Mickey murmured sheepishly, looking down. "You know my sister called me a pussy when I didn't go after you. I guess she was right." Ian chuckled and tipped Mickey's chin up to look at him. 

"You kinda were." Ian shrugged with a smirk. 

"Thanks for the moral support, jackass." Mickey playfully shoved him with a smile. Ian laughed and kissed him softly. 

"Shut up. I love you." Ian smiled and pulled Mickey's head to his chest. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist and sighed contently.

"Yeah, love you too." Mickey murmured and bit his lip, his eyes closing as he breathed in deeply, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time. "I love you too.”


End file.
